highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Shebyr/Duskwhisker
❝ Sorry I got mad at you for being on the SkyClan border the other day, I'm just really protective of my Clanmates. ❞ — Duskwhisker to Braveheart Describe the character's appearance, personality, Clan status and any other notable details briefly, preferably in that order. (Think of it as how you summarized the character in your joining form, or how characters are generated in the warrior generator. Imitate that here! It should be about 3 to 5 sentences, as needed.) 'Appearance' Description: Write in more detail about what the cat looks like here. Add as much or as little description as you want here! Voice: Describe their voice Scent: Describe their scent Gait: Describe their gait (how they walk) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Positive Trait 1 -' Description of trait * '''+ Positive Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Daylight Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Daylight Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Senior Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Queenhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Elder Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Medicine Cat Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Deputyship' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Leadership' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Loner Life/Rogue Life/Kittypet Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts